A moving picture coding is known as a technology for coding a moving picture at a low bit rate and transmitting the coded moving picture, in a TV, a personal computer (PC), a cell phone or any other apparatus to display a moving picture.
With the moving picture coding technology as mentioned above, high frequency components included in a moving picture are removed when the moving picture is coded. Therefore, in the case where a moving picture presents meticulous patterns or the like, and coding and decoding are performed on that moving picture, the patterns may be lost in some cases.
A moving picture processing method for presenting noises as such meticulous patterns originally included in the moving picture by superimposing the removed high frequency components as noises on the decoded moving picture has been suggested (see Patent Reference 1).
According to the moving picture processing method of Patent Reference 1, an amount of noise to be added is determined using a parameter added to a bit stream representing a coded moving picture, and the noise is added as white noise to a decoded picture.
Thus, the moving picture processing method of Patent Reference 1 gives an impression to the viewers that the pictures are of high quality by superimposing noises.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 08-79765.